Don't Forget
by xShortyTorix
Summary: I look up at the guy standing in front of me, he looks exactly like him, same hair, same gorgeous eyes that I always got lost in, same bushy but soft brown hair. Same everything, but it can’t be him, he died. Right?


Don't Forget  
_**By: ShortyTori322821**_

**Summary:** _Troy and Gabriella are still growing strong as ever; however after a fight they had Troy gets into a terrible car accident and they assume that he's dead. He is very much alive he just doesn't remember who he is. Since the police never found his body Gabriella also assume that he's dead. However years later after the accident a guy shows up in Gabriella's flower shop that she owns asking to get some flowers. Is it really her Troy? Did he really die? Find out in Don't Forget. _

Chapter One: Prologue

(Gabriella's POV)

I look up at the guy standing in front of me, he looks exactly like him, same hair, same gorgeous eyes that I always got lost in, same bushy but soft brown hair. Same everything, but it can't be him, he died. Right? As the guy asked for a bouquet of roses I couldn't stop staring at him he smiled softly at me and he asked me one simple question. "Do I know you from somewhere, because you look oddly familiar?" I smile to myself and say, "You look familiar too, but I don't think we've met before. So what's your name sir?" I asked him hoping he would say the name I've been dying to hear for a few years.

"I'm Zac, Zac Efron." As I hear the name my smile fades I hold back my tears that begin to form in my eyes. Quickly whipping them away I hand him his flowers and notice someone come in who I've never met before.

"Zac, honey you ready to go, I would like to get these flowers to my grandmother before I have to get back to work." The Latina said.

"Yea, I'm ready. Um excuse me miss I didn't seem to catch your name." he said to me. I was still starring at the Latina who looked oddly like me.

"I'm Gabriella, and who's this?" I ask knowing that I'd be dreading asking him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Gabriella, and this is my girlfriend Vanessa.

I shake her hand and his and I felt a spark go through my body the same spark I felt all those years ago when I first met him. He must of felt it too because I heard him gasp quietly and he looked straight into my eyes for a few minutes. I felt a tugging on my pant leg and looked down to see my daughter and son and I pick them both up. Zac looked at them and so did Vanessa, I guess they both realized how much they looked Zac. It was true I had twins with Troy but I assumed he was dead when he had that car accident it was difficult without him there, but I had Chad helping me with it so I was good.

"Um are these two yours?" Vanessa asked she looked like she had tightened her grip on Zac's arm.

"Yes they are. This is Alex Troy Montez and that's Angel Rose Montez." I said pointing to each of my children as I told them their names.

"Well Nessa honey we best be going if you want to get to work on time." He handed Vanessa the flowers and she went to the car.

"Here's my number I hope to see you again, there's something about you that I should know about that I don't think I do. I was in a car accident a few years back and I lost my member and something in my heart is telling me that you are a very important part in my life. I hope to see you again, it was nice meeting you, and if I've already met you before; it was nice seeing you again."

I held the card in my hand and sighed as his hand touched mine and I started to get weak in the knees. After he left it was six, I had to get home and tell Taylor and Chad who I think I saw today.

I really hope he's back. I love him so much still and I miss him terribly. I went and drove him with my children asleep in the back seat. Thinking about if he really his alive would be incredible I would prove them all wrong. All the people who thought he really was dead. They told me to forget about it and told me that he was in a better place. Well that better place is here and now. He definitely is back. I just have to find some way to get him to regain his memory and prove to him that he is Troy Bolton my first and only love. Hopefully that Vanessa girl won't get in the way of my plans I'm so excited I can't wait to tell Taylor.

**A/N: Well how was that for a little sneak peak at what's to come. Don't worry this is the start of the story this is just prologue the next chapter is about the fight they had and the car accident Troy get's into. So yea you'll see more of Zac and Vanessa and some of the other gang as well. I hope you guys like this!!! I was going to the series on YouTube but I got to busy with my life so I couldn't and I left YouTube so I decided to do it on FanFiction so yea. Anyways, please read and review. By the way I will update my Flight 29 Down story and my other new one as well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Xoxoxo  
Victoria **


End file.
